


Safe-Passage Token

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The early dream team finds a way to anchor themselves in reality.





	Safe-Passage Token

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Inception, any(/any). How they got their token."

Miles had suggested the totem had to be something small enough to fit into a pocket and be easily concealed. Through trial and error, Mal had found the totems worked best if there was something about the item which made it personal, and that another dreamer one worked with should never handle the totem, so that they did not learn that quirk.

Dom used a bullet that a military surgeon had extracted from a bullet wound that missed his spine by a quarter of an inch three years ago: only he knew how the bullet had been rifled.

Arthur used a loaded die that had belonged to a great-uncle of his, who'd been involved in a floating craps game back in Prohibition times. Only he knew on what face it was weighted.

Nash had a large German glass shooter marble, the design inside known only to him.

Eames used a poker chip he'd made in his days of forging chips (and misspelling the names on the labels).

Mal machined a small top from pewter, basing it on a spinner from a childhood game...


End file.
